


life never ends

by monday45



Category: Naughty Dog, The Last of Us, Uncharted, Video Games - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday45/pseuds/monday45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan drake of the  uncharted series has to deal with the aftermath of uncharted three</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for this will come asap

Foreword note 

This writing takes place after the events in uncharted three and may not be entirely consistent, but if there are inconsistencies they will either be for an event later on or a genuine mistake and i encourage you to ask if you really aren't sure whether or not it's a mistake and if i am wrong i will do my best to mention it. This writing also contains references that may be difficult if you aren't familiar with the plot from the past three games.

 

Chapter one: It never ends 

I've been through.. So so much yet it never seems to end for me. Is it because I'm greedy, or just that I haven't given up yet? So so much movement, never taking a moment to stop and make a life, no time to slow down, just research and exploration constantly a never ending cascade of issues with more and more being added with every step I take, I've been through a lot, gunfire, falls, crashes, and things no person should have to endure, I have dealt with prisons, guilt, death,, and emotional turmoil. I am done. I am done with being pushed for survival, being chased after by killers and monsters, I just want to live my life.

Life has not been kind since I found the ever so elusive “atlantas of the sands” I went off to live with Elena in a small hut along the beach I'm still recovering stuck with overwhelming guilt and alcohol, just no interest in anything other than rum,whiskey, and the journals left by sir Francis drake I've been pouring over them in my drunken stupor trying to imagine what it was like always having a simple goal in all of your life, just to find a piece of treasure, having a religion to rely on for the answers to the questions in life on ethical standards and guidelines for living your life. It must have just been so simple to live by rules with all the resources you could ever think of using. I am unbelievably confused at this point i can hardly keep it together drunk or sober the only difference is how bad my headache is. (at this point Elena walks in wanting to talk to drake).  
Hey I know life hasn't been easy on you but it could be a lot worse, you could have died somewhere or never been taken in by sully…..look there is no reason if you've survived so much to just drink yourself to death so just get up and we can go out on the dock and sort out whatever you want to do.  
(Drake looks up at Elena and slowly opens his mouth to speak)  
Honey there is so much to go through that I've finally met the point where i can't handle it…. The amount of pressure i feel is immense i mean.. Ugh I can't even explain why (Elena throws her arm over his shoulder and forces him up)  
Come on you need to be out of this room you are inhibited by the booze and a dark, musty, and dark room cannot help your mindset considering you've been like this the past three days. (Elena walks drake out to the end of the dock where they see sully in his boat)  
Hey kid, good to see your still alive, haven't seen you in a couple days, you okay?  
I've just been thinking.. And drinking but mostly thinking about how I've gotten here and where I"m going from here.  
Don't we all ponder about that from time to time though?


	2. Part 1 chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I am very unsure about how this chapter compares to the first considering that it consists of mostly of dialuge
> 
> hey this is added one day after the last one and the speed at which the views are coming in is amazing and feel free to comment but keep it constructive rather than insulting

Baby steps  
(Elena and drake walk down to the edge of the dock and sit down, hanging their feet in the water)  
Its nice to be out of that room. It was stuffy and claustrophobic i really don't understand why or how you can stand being in there.  
Well the booze helped for the most part.. That and i was reading and sleeping rather than just sitting around.  
I think that we should talk about your grief… I cannot stand to see you perpetually smashed  
You need to stop so you can actually think about and accept your past. You need to talk to someone while not drunk so you will be capable of processing what you feel and accept the situation for what it really is.  
I will try to sober up but it will take some time...I can't just wake up and go on with my day, I'm gonna be messed up.  
Okay just an attempt is all im asking for (silly walks over and leans against a pole)  
Hey, kid I know already that you're headin for some tough times, but I'm gonna have to make some money here shortly do ya have anything for me to go after?  
Yeah, but I don't know exactly where it is I guess I will dig a little more tonight but for now I am gonna go pass out.  
(drake walks back to the hut and elena turns to sully)  
He going to sober up unless I stop him right?  
Yeah that sounds about right for him.  
I guess that I should find his booze.  
Alright you do that I..I will just be out here on my boat.  
(elana trots off towards the hut)  
The night passes  
(Drake stumbles out of his room to find elana in the kitchen eating and sits down)  
Hey...morning.  
How are you feeling this morning?  
Fine considering the past few days.  
Well i suppose that's better than nothing, i made you eggs they're on the stove.  
Thanks, not sure i'll be able to keep it down though  
Nausea?  
Yeah, why wouldn't it be?  
Some people get it and some just don't get it as bad as others.  
Well what are you doing today?  
Nothing really just making sure you recover.  
Well thanks i guess, but do you really have to?  
Well what are you up to today?  
Just looking into that thing for sully.  
(elana covers her face with her hands and sighs) You two just never stop do you?  
No, not really.  
Just keep this expedition…. Calm.  
Now how am i supposed to do that?  
You can find a way.  
(elana puts her plate into the sink and walks out onto the beach)  
(drake sighs and finishes eating before leaving to see sully on the boat)

Hey kid how are you doing so far?  
Not so well sully, not so well.

 

DId you bring out your papers?  
Yeah I brought them, what do you want to start with  
Let's start with why they were there.  
Ok well this expedition was to find the real colossus of rhodes real meaning that they thought that it existed, just not in the same place that it was supposed to be. You see, they thought that the greeks hid its real location for security of their goods.  
So what happened?  
Well they weren't exactly where they thought they were while sailing and ran into something.  
So are we going after the wreck?  
Not me i'm staying home for this one, but you will have chloe and cutter  
Great so we are gonna drag them into our shit again?  
Well it should be a very simple dive for the gold and cash, since we are the first to find it there should be no one else there right?  
Wouldn't be the first time were late.  
Well you survived didn't ya?  
I geuss.  
(Elana walks in)  
Hey Drake why don't we take a walk?  
Christ, ok.  
(elana and drake walk out onto the beach)

What do you want?  
There is a boat down here and i don't know why can you check it out?  
fine .  
(drake climbs onto the deck of the grounded boat)


	3. Just keep moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the extreme delay with production but the end of the school year came and the work needed to be finished but the summer is here and my time is free (hopefully)

(Drake swings himself under the railing onto the deck of the boat)  
Hey! What do you see up there?  
Just some old computers.  
Did you check the cabin?  
Umm hang on a second…. Yeah it seems clear but the door to the storage is locked can you go get a bolt cutters?  
Yeah hang on for a little  
(five minutes or so pass as elana fetches various tools including drake's handgun and hands the up to him)  
Ok now we are getting somewhere.  
(drake breaks off the lock holding the storage bay shut)  
Oh my god… elana come up here  
What… what is  
Coins just lots of coins…  
From what?  
I don't know but they look really old like 1300’s  
Well they must be worth something.  
Yeah they are… quite a bit actually so i'm just gonna hand these over to sully to sell.  
Alright that sounds fine let's keep walking.  
OK. (drake drops from the side of the ship onto the beach and continues to walk past the boat with elana) so since you're done with your life as a treasure hunter what will you do?  
Ah i'm just going to sell off as many things that i can manage and turn this place into a small goods trafficking dock.  
How do you plan to do that?  
Oh you know just expand the dock out a little bit and put up an ad online.  
You think that's going to work?  
Well it doesn't matter if it never works out because you have a job and this isn't my only option.  
Ok whatever you think is best.  
So what else is on your mind?  
I am just very worried about your mental state, i mean you've been through so much just to come home and drink yourself into a coma and when i confronted you with this you wake up the next morning and don't look back on it?  
well i thought what you meant by getting sober and dealing with the situation at hand was getting a grip on reality and moving on instead not really you know, coming to terms with the fact that i've taken lives and the fact that i should really be dead but i just keep coming out alive.  
I really don't know how to respond to that.  
(drake looks down at his watch and realizes it is now noon and turns to walk back home)  
Where are you going?  
I'm gonna go eat.  
(when drake arrives at home he finds sully sitting at the bar)  
Hey kid how's it going with elana?  
Well good and bad the good is i'm sober and i have a boat full of gold in my backyard  
Really?  
Yeah the bad is she expects me to open up and come to terms with my past.  
Well what are you going to do with your gold?  
Have you sell them split the price 50/50  
Really you're that generous?  
Yeah why not?  
Well it was you find ya know.  
But i, don't want to deal with it so you get paid to process the find and i get to figure out just what the hell i'm doing here.  
Alright well i'm off to drag back the gold.


	4. another day another night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am aware that this chapter is too little too late but i forgot about this entire thing and couldnt come up with anything

another day another night  
(drake eats and walks into his den to lay on the couch)  
I need to get away from this place, maybe just set up shop and run off to the city, run this place from a desk miles away, actually that could work.  
(drake sits up and grabs his laptop)  
Let's see here, where can i find a place for an ad? Oh! There we go.  
(drake finds an online bulletin board with job offers and decides to post his ad and to himself says)  
Ok well now i've got people to work on this project, that is a very large jump forward i guess i'll go see how sully is doing with the haul.  
(when drake steps out his view of the beach is cut short by the scene of a jeep)  
I see you have resorted to force!  
Well i can't exactly carry a couple hundred pounds can i?  
Good point, have you seen elana?  
She said she was gonna head up towards the rocks.  
Ok thanks i'll have to go see her later, but for now i'm just gonna… actually i don't know, i'll just head up back towards the house for now   
(elana walks down the beach as drake reaches the doorway to his house)  
Hey speak of the devil there she is.  
Oh! There you are, come inside i have something to show you   
(elana follows drake into the house and drake grabs at his laptop)  
Here i bought us some ad space for our new company, all we have to do is start it, however that is going to work.  
Wow, i mean good job, i guess i will have to find a time to meet with our potential clients and register for tax   
You mean sometime after we upgrade our dock right?  
Oh yeah i kinda forgot about that.  
(four months pass)  
( elana walk into the room to find nate slumped over rubbing his eyes)  
Hey how are you?  
Im great really i'm just tired ya know?   
Well it was a pretty big day for you, you met with your contractor, processed your first client, and helped find a place for sully, so yeah you should be tired.  
Well most of this first time bullshit should be over seeing as the construction is done and i already set up the separate bank accounts.  
Anyways what's up for tomorrow?  
Well i'm going to sit back for a while and see if there are any houses available in the city.  
I doubt there are any that can fit all your adventuring stuff.  
Well i can always leave that stuff here with sully you know?  
oh , yeah right, do you even know how fast he would get rid of that shit?  
What do you mean? He would never.  
Wanna test it?  
No.  
That's what i thought!


	5. up and up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a slight prequel to the fourth chapter in uncharted four called " a normal life"

Up and up   
(nate and elana enter the room with the real estate agent)  
So, to start here is the main entrance, stairs to the right and the living room to the left, where do you want to start?  
Umm living room i suppose.  
Okay well even though it's a little dim the living room shows great potential for entertaining guests or as a work space, as you can see there is quite a lot of room for furniture.  
So what about the kitchen?  
It is connected to the living room, as you can see, it has a counter and an island, all granite.  
Well this place certainly is nice so far, can we see the upstairs?  
Yes of course.  
(elana follows the real estate agent up the steps by the front door, but nate stays behind)  
Nate! You coming?   
No, i'm just gonna look around for a while.  
(nate looks around briefly but soon walked up the steps to find his wife and the tour guide)  
Wow, this place is great really but are there any more secluded rooms here, because i really would like to have my own space for the souvenirs i brought back from my travels.  
Well there is an attic, it doesn't have any hvac though.  
Can we see it?  
Umm yeah sure it's right over here.  
(The tour guide leads the pair over to the end of the hallway and pulls down the ladder leading to the attic)  
Umm, okay, nate are you sure all your things will fit up here?  
Yeah probably if we take out the window and bring up in crates.  
How much do you travel?  
Well quite a bit, i've been all over the globe.  
Anywhere specific?  
Yeah, tibet, nepal, the sahara, italy, spain, (under breath) irem of pillars.  
What was that last one?  
Oh nothing, just a thought.

The scene fades as it was nothing more than a passing memory


	6. success and oppertunity

Success and opportunity   
(One year has passed, drake is now the proud owner of a relatively successful salvage and transport company, drake walks to the staircase while addressing elana)  
Hey, elana there is something i want to talk to you about.  
What is it?  
I was wondering since the company is sorta taking off if you want to look into restarting your show.  
really/ you think we're making enough to support that?  
Well i'm sure if you put effort into it as a side project rather than a main focus than yes, i mean until we get the contracts you would need to keep your job.  
I would love too, you know what i'll write a script to propose to mark.  
Yeah, if he's still willing to look at you.  
Why wouldn't he be.  
Just something about you leaving unannounced whilst running a show to go travel the world with your new boyfriend might leave him a little, oh what's the word, oh yeah fed up  
Trust me mark would never miss out on an opportunity to make money.  
Yeah i guess you're right, greedy bastard.

Drake says goodnight to elana and goes to bed.  
Drake gets up to find elana sitting at the breakfast bar,   
Hey, what are you doing up so early?  
Never really slept.  
Yeah?  
Yeah, i was sorta excited after we talked last night and i stayed up and worked on a proposal for my show,  
That's good, good to see you have such enthusiasm for it.  
I am not overly sure what i'll be researching for this time though.  
I'm sure you'll find something, you always have.  
So what's the plan for today?  
Figuring out what we recovered yesterday and selling it off to the highest bidder, or just scrapping it.  
It certainly seems like you'll be busy.  
I should actually be there now.  
Alright then go!  
Drake walks out the front door after swiftly packing a lunch.  
Drake is sitting in his office when he hears a knock on the door  
We aren't open yet come back later!  
The knocking persists until he drake swings the door open to see what they want.  
What?  
Yes, i'm looking for my little brother, sorta looks like me.  
It takes drake a second before he realizes that it's sam, his dead brother.  
Sam! What happened i thought they killed you!? I, i watched you die.  
Well after i got shot they carried me back to the infirmary, stitched me up and shoved me back into a new cell.  
Drake and sam spent the next few hours catching up and decided that sam should stay with drake until he gets a job.   
Sam and drake walk in talking and surprise elana.  
Oh, hey whos this?  
Umm this is, this is sam, my brother.  
Isn't he dead?  
Well that's what i thought, until he showed up at work today.  
How? How are you here?  
Like i said to nate after i got shot they drug me back to the infirmary and pulled out anything that wasn't suppose to be there and plugged the holes.


End file.
